Great Khan
Great Khan is a playable character in both the original Rumble Roses in 2004 and sequel Rumble Roses XX in 2006. She fights under the moniker of "The Conqueror". Her Japanese voice actress is Yuka Inokuchi. She was dubbed by Terry Osada in the first game, with Sandy Fox voicing her in the sequel.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0435341http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0952679 She's unlocked in the first game by completing the Vow System, and in the second game when Aigle loses the championship to a player-controlled character. Background Great(Killer) Khan is the heel persona of Aigle. Having abandoned the warrior's path due to committing too many fouls, she now aims to conquer the ring. When she gains enough popularity, she can use her Superstar costume, which is similar to that of Aigle, but with a wolf motif, as opposed to a sheep. She is voiced by Terry Osada in the first game and Sandy Fox in the sequel. In the Japanese version of the game, she is voiced by Yuka Inokuchi. Personality Great Khan is shown to be more aggressive than her Babyface persona Aigle. In the first game, this is noted first in Makoto's story when Makoto refuses to let Anesthesia experiment on her. Great Khan claims that she hates Makoto and fights with her. In her interview, when asked her measurements, she threatens to kill the reporter by cutting off his head and when asked her goals, she responds with "Conquer World." Appearance Fighting Style Great Khan's fighting style is comparable to the Black Belt Demon's, but with more of an emphasis on striking less of a focus on humiliation moves (specifically, standing reversals). Her strong upper-body strength makes her good at throwing her opponents, as well as putting them into suplexes. However, while her strikes are generally damaging, her smaller size limits the reach of the attacks. Despite her small stature, Great Khan still manages to be a strong fighter. But she still has her limits, specifically in the field of brute-strength and endurance. Some players would be advised to stock-pile Specials so as to cancel out their opponents Special Moves. If carried out properly, Great Khan Killer Moves can inflict considerable damage upon opponent's body for easier body submissions. In the beginning of each match, Great Khan is equipped with a fire stick to use as a weapon on her opponents. She can cause significant amount of damage, plus build on their humiliation gauge with her fire stick. If Great Khan has build enough in her meter, she can unleash a Lethal Move that can not only damage her opponent's body, but also add more to their humiliation gauge. Because of her skill set, Great Khan is handicapped when it comes to Street Fights, especially when fighting against 'tanks' like Dixie or Aisha. However, if you are still tempted to enter her into Street Fights, Great Khan's Killer Move is quite devastating against fighters with average to low strength. All in all, she is best suited to traditional match types, like pin falls (as they play to her strengths) and Tag-Matches (where she has the benefit of a partner with abilities that complement her own). Killer Move *'Variegat Wolf:' A throw that utilizes Great Khan skills in strength. Great Khan first hoists an opponent up onto his shoulders so that they are both facing in the same direction. She then jumps to force her opponent to bend forward. Great Khan then transitions to a seated position, driving her opponent back-first into the mat. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as Great Khan's opponent is on their feet. Lethal Move(s) *'Imperial Driver:' A throw that utilizes Great Khan's strength. First, she applies a side headlock to her opponent. She rotates to her left to wrap her arm around over her opponent's shoulder and to bend underneath her opponent's body. With a grip on her opponent's legs, Great Khan jumps and rolls over to her left. As she lands across her opponent's stomach with her back, she slams her opponent back-first into the mat. **Only Great Khan can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Great Khan must be facing the front of her standing opponent while they are dizzy. *'Sagathy:' A throw that utilizes Great Khan's strength. First, she wraps her right arm underneath her opponent's armpit. Great Khan rotates her body and lifts her opponent on top of her back, while hooking her opponent's legs with her other hand. Great Khan then spins a few times before jumping and rolling to the side. As a result, Great Khan drives her opponent's head into the mat. **Only Super Star Aigle can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Great Khan must be facing the back of her standing opponent while they are dizzy. * Fire Stick: An illegal move that utilizes Great Khan's dirty tactics. After twirling her Fire Stick a few times, Great Khan places a fiery end of her weapon and spews some fuel into the flame. This in turn spits fire toward her opponent. ** This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. ** In addition, Great Khan must be holding her Fire Stick to execute this move. ** With that being said, this move can be done with her opponent standing up or lying on their backs. Humiliation Move *'Herman Tsav:' A hold that utilizes Great Khan's submission abilities. First she tackles her opponent and unleashes two punches to their head. Great Khan rolls over so that her opponent is on top of her, while hooking her legs around theirs. Finally, she lifts up her legs and spreads them wide, which raises her opponent off of her. Great Khan holds her opponent by the armpits with their hands as they until they submit due to humiliaiton. **Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. Entrance Trivia References Category:Heels Category:Characters